


Fictober19

by Aditu



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, fictober19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aditu/pseuds/Aditu
Summary: stories for fictober 2019 that will all be dota related!





	1. Huskar / Phantom Assassin

"It will be fun, trust me."

"Fun." Mortred's voice was devoid of any emotion. Huskar almost laughed. She had gotten much better with the concept of not living only for her work, but fun was still foreign to her.

"Yes, fun. Like, when you enjoy doing something, you know?" They'd had a similar conversation before. It wasn't that she didn't know what 'fun' was, it was more like she didn't care for it.

"I don't need fun." Yet she sat in this roller coaster with him. He didn't even have to try very hard to convince her. He had simply said that he'd like to go to the fair and ride it. She had looked at it, a hint of a frown between her brows. Without a word she had boarded with him.

Mortred seemed relaxed but Huskar could feel how tense her body was beside his. It wasn't the fact they were sitting here, waiting for the roller coaster to start. It was because of the many creatures around them, which always made her uncomfortable.

He hoped she'd forget about it as soon as they were rolling. He couldn't even guess how she'd react. Maybe she'd be as unmoved by it as she was by almost everything. But maybe, just maybe, she'd actually have fun with it.

It started slowly, a short time going straight, then the first bend and then up. And up. Mortred wasn't fazed in the least. Up to the moment they crested the hill and the cart they were sitting in dipped downwards.

Huskar felt her catch her breath beside him. He also felt that she didn't release it.

The cart got faster and faster and they hadn't even made it halfway down the hill when Mortered grabbed his arm. Her grip was tight enough to hurt, it was as if she was holding on for dear life. She didn't say anything though, just stared down. But her face, it wasn't emotionless. Huskar couldn't put an emotion to her expression, he just knew that he had never sawn it before.

He wasn't sure if he should be worried but then he decided that she was tough enough to experience a little roller coaster ride. He leaned back and enjoyed the speed with which they went for the first looping.

That was the moment Mortred screamed. They went round and round, five times, and up again and down and she only stopped screaming when they were almost through the ride. Huskar looked at her and he couldn't contain himself, he laughed. Mortred's hair was loose all around her head, she was breathing hard but her eyes were glazed over and she smiled. It was such a bright smile, it took Huskar's breath away. It made her so beautiful, it was amazing.

"That was fun!" There was joy written all over her face. "Can we do that again?"

Laughing, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "As often as you want."


	2. Crystal Maiden / Templar Assassin

"Just follow me, I know the area." Confident, with a spring to her steps, Rylai started towards the forest.

Lanaya checked that their griffon was tied to a tree before she followed her girlfriend. She didn't know where Rylai wanted to go and she didn't know the area, so she didn't have much of a choice.

They walked for about twenty minutes before Rylai hesitated for the first time. She looked left and right before she went on. But her steps were slower now and she had stopped smiling. That was never a good sign. After another five minutes Lanaya thought she recognized a spot as one they had already passed before. She didn't say anything but she sensed Rylai's uncertainty.

Suddenly Rylai whirled around, her arms crossed, and glared at Lanaya. "What?"

Lanaya blinked at her, perplexed at the defensive pose and at the almost aggressive question. "I didn't say anything."

"But you are thinking it! Loud enough that I can hear it!" She uncrossed her arms, angrily waving her hands through the air. "You think we are lost and that I don't know where I'm going!"

That was exactly what Lanaya thought, but she had been sure she had blocked her thoughts enough for Rylai not to pick up on them. She didn't want to make her girlfriend doubt herself. Lanaya didn't doubt Rylai's abilities to find her way through this forest, sometimes her girlfriend simply was too thoughtless and stormed forward without thinking.

Frustrated Rylai stomped her foot on the ground. "Damn it!" She pressed her lips together tightly. Lanaya waited without saying anything. She wasn't very good with words but most times she didn't have to. Rylai usually got herself together after a few moments.

Another stomp, then a sigh. Then Rylai admitted: "I am lost." Now she sounded defeated and that wasn't acceptable. Lanaya hugged her, stroking with one hand over her back up to her neck soothingly. Rylai hugged her back after a second, burying her face in Lanaya's neck. Her voice was muffled when she continued: "I know the way, I've been here often enough! But I don't know where we are!"

Lanaya kept stroking. "I'm sure you just missed a crossroad." She stepped away and took Rylai's hand in hers. "Come, lets head back to the griffon and start again. You said it yourself, you know the way. You know the area. You'll find it. I know you'll do. And I'll follow you wherever you will go." She squeezed Rylai's hand reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath, Rylai visibly calmed down. Then she nodded. "You are right. Thank you." And like that her smile was back. Simply because Lanaya had made sure Rylai knew that she believed in her and trusted her.

And really, the second time Rylai found the way without trouble.


	3. Lina / Sven

"Now? Now you listen to me?" Lina's eyes burned with fury.

"I always listen to what you say. I just choose not to do what you say sometimes." Sven wasn't very impressed by the display of her emotions. Well, to be precise, he was impressed because she was even more beautiful when she was angry, but he wasn't daunted.

"You knew I was right!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly, flames licking over the skin of her hand. She lost a little control over the fire she wielded when she was emotional.

"I supposed you could be right. I decided to give it a try." In contrast to her temper, Sven was always calm. He had never been one to get riled up easily and when faced with his girlfriend's moods he had found out that composure was the best way to get her to calm down.

"Ugh!" She whirled around and floated away. "Then go on, keep on dying! Play the bait as much as you want but don't think I'll jump in and save your arse every time!"

"Lina!" Sven ran after her. "Lina, please!" She was right and he didn't want her to storm off being angry at him. "I'm sorry!" He only now realized why she was angry. Not because he hadn't listened to her.

She stopped and he walked around her to be able to look her in the eyes. "I didn't want to upset you. I thought it might be a good idea and it did work. I just, well, died during the process. I didn't think about how you'd feel seeing me fall, I just wanted our team to win the fight."

"I told you you would die!" She had. And he had known that it was a possibility when being the bait in order to provoke their enemies to fight. But he had only now, when she had turned away from him, comprehended what it must have been like for her, to see him go into a fight knowing full well he would get killed.

"I'm sorry." When he had been alone, without her by his side, he had never had to think about the feelings of someone else. But now this was important. He couldn't be so thoughtless because it hurt her. Her took her hand, ignoring the burn the fire covering it caused to his skin, even through his gauntlet.

Her eyes widened and the fire went out immediately. "Don't do that! I don't want to burn you!"

He nodded. "I know. Just as I don't want to hurt you. Sometimes I forget that certain things do that just like you sometimes forget to control your fire. It wasn't intentional. I won't do it again."

The burning in Lina's eyes faded to a soft glow. She sighed. "I know. It just made me so angry that you didn't listen to me and that I couldn't save you."

They hugged. It wasn't very soothing because he didn't feel anything at all through all the armour he was wearing, but it was enough for now. "Good?"

Lina stared at him. "Don't die again."

"Your wish is my command."

"That was an order!"

Sven chuckled softly. He removed his helmet, though they were in the middle of a war, and kissed her. "I'll do my very best."


	4. Lina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not happy with this one, but 31 days of fictober one cant have the perfect idea every day i guess

"I know you didn't ask for this." Lina tapped at the creature curled up on the ground with the tip of her naked toe. "But really? Give it to me baby? That was pathetic."

Lina hated men who thought they could just come over, wiggle their eyebrows, make some stupid comment and get her into their bed. She knocked them out on a regular basis.

Curling her lips slightly in disgust at the sight of him lying there, she turned around, floating a foot above the ground as always. She left him where he was but she did sent a message to the nearest healer that there was someone who needed help.

She might be quick to anger but she wasn't heartless.


	5. Dark Willow / Pangolier

"I might just kiss you." Mireska winked at Donté. She continued to fly around him in circles, her fairy wings fluttering rapidly.

"Oh, you only might?" He didn't try to keep her in his field of vision. He knew that she was playing with him and that he'd make a fool out of himself if he turned round and round just to be able to look at her.

Mireska laughed while still circling him. "It wasn't that impressive."

"I think you are trying to find an excuse now. Afraid you'll like it?" Donté smirked. He enjoyed playing with Mireska. She was fun to have around and he liked it when he was able to make her laugh.

"I know I'll like it, that's not the point. But you are already insufferably smug all the time, it will only go to your head. Can't have that." She stopped in front of him, close enough to definitely be in his personal space. She was playing with him, batting her lashes and smiling as if she knew what he was thinking. She was beautiful but it was her character that drew Donté. Her flightiness was refreshing. Everyone else was always so serious, but never her.

"If I promise not to be smug about it?" He'd do almost everything to get a kiss from her, but he wouldn't admit to that. She'd use it to her advantage and he'd still not get the kiss.

Laughing again. "Donté, as if you could do that." She flew backwards a little, bringing some distance between them.

"So little trust in me." Donté raised his brows. "Well, if you don't kiss me you'll never know if I can be less smug or not. And you'll never know how good it would feel to be kissed by me."

Mireska cocked her head to one side. "You trying to make me curious?"

If nothing else worked, this was it. When Mireska was curious, nothing could stop her. She'd find a way to get what she wanted. He couldn't be too obvious about it, of course, since she hated to be predictable. "Why, no. That would be too easy."

Her smile was gone now. It made Donté nervous. A smiling Mireska was normal, if not predictable then at least coherent in her unpredictability. She narrowed her eyes. "I don't trust you and your silver tongue one bit. I hope you get what you wanted."

Then she leaned close. Her wings created tiny currents in the air next to Donté's head. Up to the last second, he was sure she wouldn't do it. But then she was there, her lips soft against his, her scent all around him all of a sudden, one tiny hand pressing against his chest. He almost sighed into the kiss.

She was gone again before he could do anything more. And vanished into the shadows of the woods, like the fairy she was.

Though he had achieved what he had wanted, Donté didn't feel smug. Rather he was wishing Mireska had stayed, wishing she'd have kissed him longer.


	6. Crystal Maiden / Dark Willow

"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?" The Dark Willow stared at Rylai, defiance in her yes.

"You won't be able to get out of this room without my consent." Rylai had caught the fairy in her home, when she had tried to steal her sceptre.

"We'll see about that." The Dark Willow pointedly turned her back to Rylai, ignoring her.

With a sigh Rylai left the room. She was uneasy. Simply capturing the fairy had been pure luck, keeping her locked up wouldn't work for long. The creature was too cunning and too good at doing tricks and laying traps. She could freeze her and keep her in the ice, but she didn't want to do that. It wasn't as if the Dark Willow was bad, she was simply doing whatever she wanted without thinking about the possible outcomes.

Rylai would've tried to outsmart the fairy but she was sure that it wouldn't work. Reasoning would probably not work, either. She shouldn't have wasted time on worrying. She wasn't even halfway down the hallway when she heard a sound from the room she had just left. As she returned to it, it was empty.

At least Rylai had kept the sceptre in her hand from the moment she had found the fairy trapped while trying to get to it. The sceptre was still here and the Dark Willow was gone without a trace.

She just had to renew all traps around her home and around the artefact, in case the fairy attempted a second break-in.


	7. Crystal Maiden / Legion Commander

"No, and that's final."

Rylai looked up at Tresdin with her best puppy eyes. She even pouted a little. "But I love the beach. And without you it will be boring."

"Stop that!" Tresdin took a step back and pointed her finger at Rylai.

"Stop what?" Rylai batted her lashes, following Tresdin in her backwards movement.

"You know what you are doing!" Tresdin hit a wall with her back and her expression grew panicked.

"I really don't know what you mean." With one hand on Tresdin's stomach, Rylai stood on tiptoes and leaned against the firm body of the warrior. "Come with me, please? It will be fun." A little pout again and some more puppy eyes.

Tresdin groaned. "All right! You can stop now, you win! I will come with you." Rylai just wanted to sigh in relief when Tresdin added: "Under one condition: I can take my weapon."

"Um, okay, I guess?" If that was the only condition Rylai could totally live with it. It would look strange but there were stranger creatures at the beach than a human female with a deadly weapon. "I'll get changed, then." She smiled and winked before she bounced out of the room. She could hear Tresdin groaning again and almost laughed. Easy, the female was way too easy. But she was such fun to have around! And to have Tresdin in a bathing suit, or maybe even a bikini, it was worth some trouble.

When Rylai stepped into the living room, bikini on, towel in hand and a big hat on her head, she found that she hadn't thought it all through. Tresdin was there, weapon in hand, and she was wearing a bikini. Not that the thing was very small, it was normal, normal colour, normal shape, but on Tresdin, it was hot. The woman was built, all muscles and no fat, lean and tall, her skin tanned and scarred, Rylai could only stare. "Can we skip the beach and have sex instead? You look amazing!" Her brain must have had a short-circuit at the sight of Tresdin.

"I don't think so." Though Tresdin was usually not one to skip a chance at sex, but this time she lifted her weapon and went outside. "You talked all morning long about the beach, now we go to the fucking beach. We can have sex later!"

With a sigh, Rylai followed her. She really hadn't thought this through. Now she'd be at the beach all afternoon, having this gorgeous woman around while she couldn't do much more than stare. She'd be aroused as hell when they got home. It would probably be quick and dirty. Not that she minded that very much. Thinking about it made her grin. It would be hell but it would be fun as well.


	8. HP Hermione/Ron/Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, well, this ones HP and not dota  
i just love the ship...

"Can you stay?" Hermione looked up at Viktor, who had just begun to get clothed.

"I don't think that will be a good idea." He had stopped with his pants halfway up his legs.

"Please?"

Viktor looked from Hermione to Ron and back. "Sex is one thing. But to stay overnight? It is another thing." He was right, but she knew that. She wasn't stupid.

Hermione wouldn't ask again. She already felt as if she had laid her heart wide open and Viktor hadn't taken it. Yes, he hesitated, not continuing to put his clothes back on. But it wasn't enough. Luckily for her, Ron was aware of her feelings. He was holding her hand and he felt her trembling. He probably knew how unsure she was about this whole situation, about the three of them being together. Not that he was usually the sensitive one of them, but this time he knew what to do.

He squeezed her hand, as if to reassure her, and got up. "Viktor, we both would like it if you stayed. It is alright when this becomes more than sex."

Ron, clumsy and awkward Ron, said this and Hermione's heart got lighter. It was what she thought, but she hadn't been able to put it into words. And then Ron stepped closer to Viktor and pushed his pants back down. He took his hand and pulled him back to the bed. "Come, you can sleep in the middle."

For a moment, Viktor just stood there, staring at Hermione, clearly undecided. Hermione stretched her hand out and smiled. "Can you stay? Please?"

Tension she hadn't even realized was there, left Viktor. He smiled back at her and crawled onto the bed. "Yes, I'd love to."

Hermione saw Ron grinning behind Viktor as he got into the bed himself. They cuddled close, Viktor in the middle, Hermione on one side and Ron on the other. It felt amazing.


	9. Naga Siren / Kunkka

"There is a certain taste to it." Slithice had her head tilted to one side as she listened to the song.

"There is, isn't it?" Kunkka stared at the Naga Siren in front of him. His features were softer in the dim light of the bar they were in. Or maybe it was that he enjoyed this kind of music and the place in itself and was therefore relaxed.

Slithice hadn't known what she had agreed to when he had asked her to accompany him to a swing bar. It was different than other bars, quieter. Almost cosy. She had to admit: "I like it." It was the music that created the atmosphere, not the place. "Can one dance to this?"

"Of course. You want to?" Kunkka gestured towards an empty space in front of the band playing on a platform. Slithice didn't mind that they would be the only ones dancing. She nodded. "I'd love to."

It was a slow song, and Kunkka pulled her close, their upper bodies touching while his feet moved them in a circle. "I like the rhythm of swing, it fits the movement of the sea, it fits my body, as if it resonates within me." Slithice smiled against him. She felt it, how the music affected him. He was totally in sync with it, it was amazing.

It was like the see and Slithice felt her body softening against against Kunkka's. It was one of these moments one wanted to never end. Their slow movement, the music, his hands on her body holding her close, everything about it was perfect. This was going to be her favourite music.


	10. Drow Ranger / Sniper

"Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me."

"Trust a drow?" The Sniper said the words with complete and utter disgust, but when Traxex moved forward, he didn't hesitate. He was close behind her as she tiptoed through the woods. He didn't have much choice, he was stuck with her. She knew it and was only a little gleeful about him depending on her.

At least he was almost as silent as her and she didn't feel like she had to get a clumsy and useless klutz through this situation alive. And he was good with his weapon, as long as he had enough space between him and whatever creature tried to kill him. Not good in close combat, the Sniper. Not that she herself was very good at it, like him she relied on having distance between her and an enemy.

Traxex heard something and stopped. The Sniper was behind her, not making a sound. She only knew that he was there because she felt how close his body was to hers. A shift in the air around her. A shiver over her skin.

The sound again. The Sniper whirled around and fired. He was faster than Traxex and when the Drow had turned, the creature was already dead. Impressed, Traxex looked at the body and then at the Sniper. "Not bad."

The Sniper grinned at her. "I always hit the mark." In that moment, Traxex saw movement underneath the trees behind the Sniper. Without thought, she raised her bow and shot over his shoulder. Three arrows in close succession.

Before the Sniper could blink, a second body lay close to the first one. "Me too." Traxex said and turned away to continue on their way. The Sniper stared after her, mouth open. He had to hurry to catch up with her again.


	11. Crystal Maiden / Legion Commander

"It's not always like this." Tresdin stared at the snow all around them. The flakes were thick and falling faster by the minute.

It hadn't been a question but Rylai shook her head. "It seems like a snow storm is coming." She wasn't concerned by it, just: "Are you cold?" Tresdin wasn't used to that much snow and cold and she wasn't an ice mage like Rylai.

Tresdin stared at all the white around them. She didn't answer, seemingly transfixed by the weather as snowflakes landed on her armour and skin.

Rylai moved her staff a little and slowly created a sphere around them that was free of snow, at least in the air. It was a small sphere, just barely big enough for them to fit in. Outside of it the wind picked up and the snowflakes danced faster and faster.

With wonder in her eyes Tresdin turned to Rylai. "It's beautiful!"

It was. Rylai loved snow and cold. On a whim she took her cape off and lay it on the ground. She changed the shape of the sphere a little. "It's even better when you can look up at it." She lay down on the cape and Tresdin followed. Side by side they stared up, snow falling, swirling all around them. "Amazing." Tresdin breathed. She reached over and took Rylai's hand. She had taken her armoured gloves off, which made Rylai smile.

The air inside the sphere grew warmer. When Tresdin realized it she released Rylai's hand, got up and pulled her own cape off. Next were her helmet and her breastplate. The cape became another blanket to lay on.

With Tresdin back by her side, Rylai snuggled close. It was amazing to be here, a small place only for them in the storm that picked up strength. They were safe were they were. They could move on to town with the sphere around them or they could teleport back home, but Rylai was absolutely content here. And Tresdin seemed to be as well, as she slung her arms around Rylai, one hand on her nape and the other very close to her butt. Rylai sighed, smiling relaxed against Tresdin's shoulder.

"Can I touch you?" Tresdin stroked her hand over Rylai's nape and through her hair, the other tapping lightly on one butt-cheek.

"You are already touching me." Still smiling because she knew what Tresdin was asking.

An exasperated sigh as answer. Rylai laughed. "A little kissing first?"

Tresdin turned onto her side, facing Rylai. "Both? I can touch you while we are kissing. It is awesome to be here, in the middle of the snow, all warm and cosy."

Instead of saying something, Rylai leaned over and pressed her lips against Tresdin's. It was awesome here. Rylai had always loved snow and to have someone with her who did the same was wonderful. She moved her hand over Tresdin's back to her hair. She had cut it rather short recently but it was long enough to fist her hand into the soft strands.

The hand on her butt began to knead, pushing them closer together, the fingers on her nape stroking softly, making Rylai shiver. Tresdin felt the shiver and smiled against her mouth. She knew that Rylai was sensitive there and loved to get a response out of her.

Rylai sighed and nibbled at Tresdin's lower lip. She sighed again and smiled. Perfect.

They made out like that in the middle of the snow storm, kissing and touching while the world around them drowned in white. Perfect.


	12. Anti-Mage / Invoker

"I never knew it could be this way." Magina stared at the flowers growing all around them. He had hated magic for so long, he hadn't been able to imagine anything good or beautiful coming from it.

Kael had wanted to show him what magic could do since they had been together. Magina had been hesitant about it, not sure he would be able to see the outcome of magic and not hate Kael for doing it. He shouldn't have worried.

At the beginning of their relationship Kael had used as little magic as possible. Which was none, since he never used it for trivial things. But of course it was a part of his nature, part of him and Magina would never expect him to be someone he wasn't, in this case meaning not a mage.

But to see Kael use magic, while he was standing beside him, wasn't something he had ever wished for. Kael hadn't cared. He had taken Magina by the hand this morning, and teleported them into a desert. The teleport itself had been enough magic to leave Magina reeling a bit, the smell of it heavy in the air even minutes after they had arrived.

After giving him some time to get his bearings, Kael pulled Magina with him onto a dune. The sand was hot underneath his feet and the sun even hotter over his head. The air above the ground shimmered in the heat and when they had climbed the top of the dune, Magina was sweating.

They stopped there, Kael not saying a word, but still holding Magina's hand. He didn't seem to feel the heat, his face wasn't flushed, his robes were pristine as always and not a hair was out of place. Magic, Magina thought. But he was a little bit envious because he would've wished not to feel the heat like he did.

The three spheres that always circled around Kael's head changed their colour. It was normal and it indicated that the mage was about to cast a spell. He didn't look at Magina as he did so and Magina wondered what was about to happen. He was confused but he trusted Kael enough not to be worried.

After a few moments, the first flower grew. It appeared directly in front of Magina, first a small green leaf that got bigger and bigger, then a stem with a bud, which opened into a beautiful purple blossom with big petals. Then all around them flowers grew from the hot sand, one after the other, faster and faster, until there was a purple carpet all around them. Then there appeared butterflies, out of nowhere. Colourful creatures, small and big, dancing through the air and flying from flower to flower. The air became cooler, the sun wasn't as harsh anymore and suddenly they were in a clearing in the middle of an amazing forest. Big trees with fruit and blossoms, small animals, bushes, grass and still the purple flowers everywhere.

They hadn't teleported anywhere, Magina would've felt that. Kael had made a forest grow in the middle of the desert. Out of nothing, just with magic. It was only in that moment that Magina became aware of the smell of magic. Until then he had been too transfixed by what was happening around him that he hadn't noticed it.

But for the first time he didn't mind it one bit. Kael had created this with magic and it was beautiful. It was amazing.

"I never knew it could be this way."


	13. HP Lily / Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more HP :)

"I can't come back." Severus stood by the fireplace, ready to depart.

Lily nodded. "I know. Thank you for your help." She stayed where she was, nervous, not because of his presence but because she wasn't sure what he would do. Or rather what she wanted him to do. Maybe because she wasn't sure what she would do. It was a goodbye, probably for forever. Though they hadn't been friends for a long time, they had grown closer during the last few months than they had been before everything had fallen apart. It hurt to let him go but they didn't have much of a choice.

Severus hesitated. Lily tried to smile, but her face wouldn't listen to her. Instead tears threatened to rise and she had to blink rapidly to keep them away. She didn't want to cry, didn't want that to be the last thing he saw from her.

Before she could think better of it, she rushed forward and hugged Severus. They hadn't touched, not much when they had been kids and not now as adults. He slung his arms around her instantly and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply and pressed her closer.

"You are welcome." He didn't let her go and Lily was very glad about it. She fisted her hands in the robes at his back. She didn't want to let go, either.

"Can I kiss you?" Severus stroked through her hair, his fingers stopping at her nape. Lily shuddered slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She was afraid. To never see him again and to miss him until it hurt. Afraid that he would die and that this was all she would've left. Her heart was already invested, a kiss would make it worse. She'd give it away, at least that was how it felt. With a kiss she'd be gone and all that would remain was her love for Severus and her pain that he had to leave her. She was afraid of feeling too much.

Understanding as Severus was, he didn't push. He simply stepped away from her, one hand brushing over her cheek and tipping her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Beautiful as always." He smiled, though it couldn't chase the sadness from his eyes. "Always." Then he turned to step into the fireplace and suddenly Lily panicked.

"Wait!" She was a stupid fool. To let him go like that! Her heart was lost, no matter what she did now, and she didn't want to let him go without having kissed him. Maybe it would hurt even more afterwards, but it was worth it. She moved forward, framed his face with her hands, got on tiptoes and kissed him. A soft kiss at first, lips against lips.

For a second Severus was frozen. Then he practically melted against her. His lips softened, his arms came around her and his whole body relaxed onto a sigh. Lily almost cried again but Severus moved his mouth over hers, and she forgot everything around her. She felt whole, not as if she'd give her heart away but as if her heart was finally where it belonged again.

When he stepped into the fireplace minutes later, she smiled. She was still sad, but she'd have this kiss to remember for however long it would take to see Severus again.


	14. Crystal Maiden / Kunkka

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rylai pointed her finger at the place where Kunkka's ghostship had just landed on top of three enemies, crushing them. She was grinning from ear to ear, and Kunkka laughed.

Medusa rolled her eyes and left. Typical of her not to feel overly emotional about a won fight. But Rylai did. She loved it when they were successful as a team. Kunkka slung an arm around her shoulder and together they strolled forward on the road.

"That was amazing! How you timed the boat, how Medusa turned them all to stone, they didn't have a chance against us!"

Kunkka, still laughing, pressed a short kiss to Rylai's temple. "I like it when you are this enthusiastic. I think even Medusa likes it, though she'd never admit it. It's one of the reasons I try so hard. Winning with you is easy." He winked at her before he let her go and casually drew his sword.

Rylai was by his side, ready to follow him wherever he went and to support him whatever would come next.


	15. Gondar

"Listen. No, really listen." Gondar's voice was almost inaudible. He stood in the shadows of a tree, motionless, Alleria behind him. He could hear her breathing but except that, she was quiet enough. He was a hunter, of course he was able to pick out such a tiny sound. Others around them wouldn't.

But there had been something else. A hint of something, just enough to make him stop.

Alleria knew how skilled Gondar was when it came to tracking and that he knew the woods better than anyone else. When he said there had been a sound then there had been one. So she listened.

Gondar crept forward but Alleria stayed where she was. She was neither very silent when she moved nor was she able to become invisible like Gondar was. She did raise her bow, though. Very slowly, always keeping an eye on her surroundings.

A moment later the hunter relaxed. "I know what it is." He turned to Alleria and smiled. "Come, I'll show you. You have to listen and you must move as silent as you can, otherwise you'll spook it."

He could see that she still heard nothing, but he had recognized the sound. It was something very special and he hoped Alleria wasn't too loud so she'd be able to see it. He left her enough time to follow him and he was satisfied with the level of noise. Or rather silence. She had grown considerably better at this since they had know each other.

Gondar felt the moment she heard the soft squeaking, a hint of a melody underneath it. It was different from what the birds in this forest usually sounded like and that was what had triggered Gondar. A little more and then he stopped. They were very close. A few more steps and they would see it.

Treading extra carefully now, he made another few steps. There it was, on a carpet of moss, just behind a tree.

Alleria sighed at the sight of it, but luckily the bird either didn't hear it or wasn't as easily spooked as Gondar had believed.

The squeaky singing came from one of the rarest birds in their world. From a phoenix. And not just any phoenix, it was a tiny one. It had probably just hatched a few minutes ago, the feathers not yet bright yellow and red but still dusted with grey. It was sitting on a pile of ashes, probably which he had risen from.

They both stared at the chicken, amazed at seeing it. A phoenix was rare, but to find a baby, just hatched? Gondar had never even heard of someone who had. He was in awe.

Since they didn't want to disturb the magical creature, they made their way back home after a while, as silently walking away as they had come.

"Unbelievable." Alleria shook her head, her read hair waving with the movement. "That was awesome."

Gondar could only nod.


	16. Yurnero

"There is just something about him." Yurnero stared after the Lord of Avernus, high on his mount, on his way to the next battle.

Alleria stood next to him, her bow loosely in her hand. "He is strange."

With a snort, Yurnero turned towards her. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant." She rolled her eyes and started walking. They were not here for fun so they couldn't stand around talking all day.

"He's hot, kind of."

"You don't even know what his face looks like. You can't say he's hot, he could be a ghost, or undead, or whatever. Have you seen his horse? It doesn't look very normal or even alive to me."

Yurnero had seen the horse, hard to miss. But this wasn't about actual looks. "It's more the vibe he gives off. The way he focusses on a fight. When he looks at me with this focus, I am hooked. As if he touches me with his gaze. It's how he holds himself. This confidence. It is hot."

Alleria blinked. "You have thought about him quite a bit. But yes, when you see it like that then you are right, there is something about him. Intriguing." She smiled. "I'd say go for it."

That was a sharp twist. "What? I never said I wanted to 'go for it'. As you said, he could be undead. I don't care about much when it comes to a relationship, but have you ever dated an undead? It's gross."

"He isn't undead. His horse isn't undead. It's just special. Magical. He doesn't smell like undead, as I'm sure you have noticed when you have all these other things." She nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't be shy, it doesn't suit you."

The Lord of Avernus had long vanished in the distance in front of them. He was intriguing. And Yurnero wasn't shy. Maybe he'd go for it. Nothing to gain when one didn't try.


	17. Rikimaru

"Secret? I love secrets." Rikimaru grinned at the Bounty Hunter. "One can do lot's of funny stuff with the secrets of others."

The Bounty Hunter eyed Riki warily. "I know. That's why I never tell you any."

"But you might, for the right price." Riki was very sure of himself here. It wasn't as if he couldn't find out enough secrets on his own, but some places were dangerous to go and if he could get information from someone else without risking his life, he'd do so. He had enough money, so he could pay any price the Hunter might want.

After a moment, the Bounty Hunter nodded. That had been too easy. Maybe he needed money or something. His clothes did look worn and he was rather thin. But secrets were a good way to make money.

Still grinning, Riki took some gold out of a pouch at his belt. "Here you go. Now tell me."


	18. Huskar / Phantom Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a few, maybe I'll do them at the end, this is day 23

"You can't give more than yourself."

"I can give everything!"

Mortred stepped in front of him and framed his face with her hands. She looked into his eyes until Huskar focused on her. "You can't give what you don't have. It is too much and you know it."

Huskar growled, baring his teeth at her but he didn't try to push her away. He was aware of what she had said but he didn't want it. He was angry, at himself, at the situation and at Mortred for being right. Luckily she wasn't scared of him, not even at his worst. She was always calm and now she anchored him.

"You can't give more than yourself." The words were spoken quieter now, soothing though the content wasn't.

Another growl but it was only half-hearted. She had done it, as usual, brought him back from the brink of doing something really stupid and in the worst case getting himself killed in the process.

She saw it, that he listened to her, and smiled. Just a little, to reassure him. She still smiled very seldom and always only for him.

It was the last thing to get him away from the situation and the stupid actions he had wanted to take. Huskar stared at the smile for a moment before he kissed her. A short kiss, a hard kiss. "Thank you."

Her smile grew a little and Huskar's heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful, so perfect. "I love you."


	19. Dazzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 24

"Patience… is not something I'm known for."

Dazzle ignored the Troll Warlord as he prepared a salve for him. Not that the sentence needed to be commented. Everyone knew that about the Warlord. Dazzle didn't care, though. He continued what he was doing without stress. He didn't want to hurry because it wasn't his way and at the same time it took concentration and precision to craft healing salves and potions. If he made a mistake, it would end badly for the Warlord.

With a sharp growl the Troll Warlord began to pace through Dazzle's hut. Dazzle ignored him, focussing on the task in front of him.

He often had impatient, unfriendly or aggressive creatures here who wanted stuff. At least they all knew not to attack or threaten him. They all knew better by now. And everything else he could ignore.

As the minutes stretched on, the Warlord couldn't contain his impatience any longer but instead of letting it out on Dazzle, he stomped out of the door, slamming it shut with force behind him. Dazzle smiled. He was finished but it couldn't hurt to let the Troll Warlord wait a bit. Yes, he had to admit that he liked the power he had here.

He didn't let the Warlord stew much longer, just long enough.


	20. Lich / Nightstalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 25

"I could really eat something." Balanar looked around, as if something might lay in the forest, just waiting do be devoured by him.

Ethreain shook his head. "Not now. We are trying to find this stupid rune and we should really hurry." He wasn't very surprised when Balanar didn't react to his words. When he was hungry nothing else mattered to him. The first few times he had been like that it had made Ethreain crazy. It was such an irrational behaviour and so unpredictable. But then, Balanar was always irrational and unpredictable.

One by one Ethreain had learned to be prepared for every situation. By now he was hardly ever surprised by whatever Balanar did or said. And of course he was prepared for this as well.

"Will some dried meat do?"

Balanar's head whipped around and he stared at Ethreain. "You have meat?" As if this was the first time he had food ready for him.

"Yes, but can we hurry to get to the rune?" He dug the meat out of a bag at his waist. Balanar grabbed it but stopped before he shoved it into his mouth.

"Thanks. For thinking about me and brining food." He grinned, too many teeth showing in a too big mouth. "We'll be at the rune in no time."


	21. Legion Commander / Dazzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 26

"You keep me warm." Dazzle snuggled closer to Tresdin, half asleep already. He was often cold while Tresdin seldom was, and he loved to use her warmth. Tresdin had never been one to cuddle, but that had definitely changed. It still wasn't her favourite pastime, but when Dazzle slung his arm around her waist and sighed contently, nothing in the world was better. To have him happy and relaxed and to be the reason for it was an amazing feeling.

She kissed him on the temple, which earned her another sigh and made him snuggle even closer. With a smile on her lips Tresdin fell asleep.


	22. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 27

"Can you wait for me?"

Luna stopped her mount and turned to Mirana. "What? You not able to keep up? Your cat not fit enough?" She was slightly annoyed that she had been paired with Mirana on this mission. The Priestess of the Moon thought herself superior to Luna, and she showed it wherever she could. Instead of dark armour she wore an almost white dress that left too much skin uncovered, instead of a dark cat she rode a white tiger. She wasn't a warrior, she was a priestess. And Luna was stuck with her.

"I am able to, but I hate to sweat. So I won't." Even from this distance Mirana appeared to look down at Luna, which was impossible. It was just her attitude, the way she held her nose high into the air.

For a second Luna wanted to hit her. But she wasn't worth the trouble that would bring her. So she just continued on their way, much slower so the Priestess wouldn't begin to sweat during their ride. Luna rolled her eyes at how stupid this was when they were out to fight, but she didn't say anything and tried to ignore the female close behind her. At least Mirana wasn't chatty.


	23. Drow Ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 28

"Enough! I heard enough."

"As you wish." Not in the least bothered by the outburst of the Mogul Khan, the Stealth Assassin used one of his daggers to clean his nails, pointedly looking away from the Khan.

"Khan..." "You stupid shit!" "Don't say things like that!" "Why not, I'm right." "Go die!" "Now you are saying such things!" "..."

The Drow Ranger rolled her eyes and ignored the Assassin as well as the Ogre Magi, who wouldn't stop arguing with himself for a while. The disadvantage of having two heads. "Mogul Khan, as much as I hate to say it, the Assassin is right. We need to team up to get the enemy." She tried to say it as neutral as possible so the Khan wouldn't feel attacked by it. He was easy to anger. "But if you wish so, we will follow you wherever you see it as useful to launch the first attack." The Drow thought it was a good idea to soothe the Khan. And she didn't care much about leading their small team so he could as well do it.

The Assassin looked up. "We do?"

The Ogre Magi continued to argue with himself, the Drow not listening to the stupid chatter.

The Storm Spirit, the fifth in their group, laughed. "Yeah, let him decide. I don't care where we go, I am able to get out of every situation. But you," he pointed at the Drow, "I wish you happy dying."

The Drow Ranger rolled her eyes again. Stupid team. But at least the Khan had stopped yelling. She suspected he hadn't realized that the last sentence from the Spirit had been an insult. Which was probably a good thing because now he nodded.

"All right, then follow me." Without waiting for a reply he stormed off into the forest. The Spirit laughed but moved forward and the Assassin just shrugged. The Drow wasn't sure this was the best idea, but at least the team was together now, which was more than had been before. The only chance they had was when they fought together. This could be it, even with the Mogul Khan as their leader. And the Drow had a few tricks up her sleeve, she wouldn't die only because the Khan wasn't able to think and plan.


	24. HP Lily / Severus

"I'm doing this for you."

"No, you are not." At Lily's disagreement Severus pressed his lips together. Lily ignored his anger and continued. "You are doing this only for you and your conscience. You think I would want this?" She gestured vaguely at Severus' body and the mark that was hidden by his sleeve.

Severus didn't answer, he stood there, tense and clearly unhappy.

"I am right, am I not?" Lily didn't understand why he thought doing something so horrible would gain him her favour. She'd never approve of that. It made her sad to see him like that, so convinced he acted for her, that he did something good.

She had suspected that it was too late for him but to see it now was too painful. How much he had changed, from this wonderful and sweet boy to this half-grown Death Eater.

Lily hated to be sad, she was too often sad these days and she had learned to cope with it. Anger rising, she pointed a finger at Severus. "I don't want you to use me as an excuse when you do something like that. I don't want you to use my name in any context with the Dark Lord. Do whatever you want but don't say it is for me. It isn't." She turned and walked away, sad and angry. At Severus for doing all the things he did, at the Dark Lord for existing but also at herself. She hadn't been enough to save the boy from then. Now it was too late.


	25. Anti-Mage / Invoker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 20

"You could talk about it, you know?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to fuck you." Kael tried to kiss Magina, but the Anti-Mage stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Wait."

"What? You don't want me to fuck you?" The Invoker pulled him close, rubbing their hard cocks against each other and making Magina moan. He almost forgot what he wanted to say. The mage was so hot, he only wanted to touch him, to kiss him and, heaven help him, get fucked by him. But not yet.

"You know that I want that." He didn't use the words, still shy about spelling them out. "First I want you to tell me why you were strange yesterday. Something was wrong, it was concerning me and you should tell me about it." When they had met, Magina had thought Kael's face was completely expressionless but now he saw the flicker in his white eyes and the slight hardening of his jaw. He was right with his assessment of the last day. And as much as he wanted to get the fucking going, the talking was important. They were in a relationship and Magina fully intended to act like it.

Kael stilled, not moving away but stopping to rub them together. He was tense and Magina had the sudden insight that he was probably not used to talk about his feelings. He had been alone for too long.

"Come, let us cuddle." Magina took Kael's hand and pulled him towards the bed. They needed a minute to sort their limbs without getting too sexual again. It seemed Kael had accepted his fate of having to talk. Magina cuddled as close as possible, one hand on Kael's chest, close to his heart. He moved his thumb slowly, trying to soothe the mage. They lay in silence for a while but Magina didn't push. He waited, sure that Kael just needed a little to collect his thoughts.

"This isn't easy for me."

Magina almost smiled. To hear this confession, from the mighty Invoker, was something special already. He hugged him tight, wanting to show that he was there and that he was listening. It wasn't that Magina was good at talking about his feelings but he knew how important it was. This wasn't only about sex and he was absolutely willing to give it everything he had.

He was extremely glad that Kael was willing as well, showing it when he began to talk. No flowery words and too many pauses, faltering, but that was all right. Talking about feelings wasn't easy but it was necessary and it felt right.


	26. Spectre / Vengeful Spirit / Skywrath Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 21

"Change is annoyingly difficult." Mercurial stared at the sky, their thoughts drifting.

"It is." Dragonus was sitting next to them, their shoulders touching. "But isn't this a nice change? Isn't it worth all the difficulties?"

Mercurial didn't answer directly. They let their thoughts wander, beginning with the days they had met Shendel and then Dragonus. They thought about all the things they had done together, first as friends and then as more, as partners, as lovers. It had been so much fun, they had all been high on love, they hadn't cared about anything except their joy and the time they could spend together. It had been amazing!

But then the first problem had fallen in front of their feet. A big problem, something they couldn't simply ignore. Up to that moment Mercurial would've answered Dragonus' question with a clear 'Yes, it is worth it.'.

The first problem was followed by a second and third one, and it didn't look as if it would stop anytime soon. The problems were all connected to them being a couple of three creatures, or to Mercurial being what they were, a spectre.

Shendel was away today, trying to solve one of these shitty problems, but she had been gone for a whole week and Mercurial was missing her like crazy. They missed her so much it hurt and it was driving them crazy. Couldn't the stupid female at least write a letter to let them know when she'd be back? But she probably didn't know and she probably didn't have time to write.

And Dragonus by their side, he was absentminded, which was understandable since Mercurial was absentminded as well. But he'd have to go today as well, leaving Mercurial alone in the camp. With nothing to do but wait.

It was all too difficult and even thinking about being alone made their whole body hurt. Their heart ached like it hadn't done in centuries and even though the Spectre never cried they were close to tears now. Was this relationship really worth it? Worth the pain and despair they felt when they were alone? Because as long as they were in a relationship and the problems kept coming, it would never end. They could see Shendel and Dragonus hurting whenever something new popped up and they hated it.

If they left, just left the two and the relationship they shared, the pain might be worse, would definitely be worse, but it would fade away eventually. Then they would be free of pain again. Then the two would be free of all these stupid problems and the pain it caused them! They weren't selfish enough to only think of themself, but if the other two felt like Mercurial, wouldn't it be only sensible? It would solve all problems at once and they'd stop missing each other one day, time would make sure of that.

Sometimes the pain about it all, not only the being alone but also seeing the two others hurting, was so intense that Mercurial wanted to curl into a ball and cry until they were numb from it. They wanted to take a blade and cut lines into their skin until the physical pain was so strong that everything else faded away. They wanted to run and run until their body collapsed from exhaustion. They wanted to kill every creature that made the life of Shendel and Dragonus this complicated when they only wanted to have fun together.

The way it was now, the problems, the being separated, not having time to write, not knowing when to see each other again, it might stay forever. The switch between joy and pain was driving the Spectre crazy. One day it was perfect, it was fun and so amazing to be in love and to be loved. The next day they were alone, without any contact to Shendel or Dragonus, without knowing when they'd be together again, or if they'd be together again. While the two had to battle whatever stupid problems someone shoved at them.

The worst about it was that Mercurial could do nothing. They couldn't accompany the two or help them or something. All they could do was wait. For them to come back or for them to write. They were helpless.

Dragonus turned towards Mercurial and framed their face with his hands. He made them look at him. "Isn't it worth all the difficulties?" There was pain in his voice now, because they hesitated with their answer, they could clearly hear it. They could see it in his eyes as well. They didn't want him to hurt, they never wanted that. If they could, they'd solve all the problems the two had on their own, just to spare them the suffering it caused them. They wouldn't mind suffering in their stead, that was a pain they'd gladly take.

So this time, even though they were not sure, they smiled. Bright and beautiful, pushing all their worries away so Dragonus wouldn't see them. "Of course it is worth it!" They leaned forward to kiss him, still smiling. "I love you and some little difficulties won't change that." At least the second sentence was true. They just hoped the first one was as well.


End file.
